Jealous? Oh My
by Momo Kim
Summary: Kecemburuan Zoro, kekesalan Sanji, dan Robin yang mencari tahu penyebab perang dingin antara si rambut hijau dan alis melingkar! Boys Love, Zoro-Sanji, slight Robin-Sanji...


**Title : ** **Jealous? Oh My…**

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit slight Sanji x Robin**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Romance, sedikit Humor**

**Warning : Boys Love, Out Of Character, Typho(s) **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the chara. Semua milik Eiichiro Oda sensei. Cerita ditulis tanpa bermaksud komersial. **

* * *

_Enjoy reading, minna_~~~…

Sanji menatap langit malam dengan sebatang rokok terselip di sela-sela bibirnya. Sepasang iris _azure_ itu terlihat kosong. Makan malam telah usai. Seluruh awak kapal Going Merry, termasuk sang kapten, Monkey , sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Semua, kecuali ia sendiri. Dan seorang wanita bernama Nico Robin. Arkeolog yang ikut menjadi bagian dari kelompok bajak laut bernama Topi Jerami. Tapi Sanji tak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang masih terjaga.

Robin berjalan mendekati sang koki berambut pirang itu. Sudah lama ia mengamati tingkah laku si koki yang dirasanya semakin berubah. Ia menduga, ada sesuatu terjadi antara Sanji dengan seseorang berambut hijau yang terkenal dengan kemampuan bertarung menggunakan pedang-pedangnya. Yeah, lelaki bernama Roronoa Zoro. Lelaki itu memang bertarung menggunakakan 3 bilah pedang yang tak pernah lepas dari punggungnya. Kecuali saat ia tidur, tentu saja.

Entah firasatnya mendekati benar atau tidak, namun wanita berambut panjang tersebut meyakini bahwa hubungan kedua lelaki yang tak pernah terlihat akur di depan rekan-rekan sesama bajak laut itu _sudah memasuki taraf setingkat lebih tinggi_. Atau singkatnya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan firasat seorang Nico Robin tak pernah salah.

Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk memastikan hipotesisnya dengan berdiri di samping Sanji yang tengah bersender di tepi pembatas kapal yang berayun-ayun di laut lepas, dan bertanya, "Hei… Tuan Koki… Kau ada masalah? Tak biasanya dirimu termenung tanpa menyalakan rokokmu itu…"

Sanji menoleh. Meski ia sempat terkejut karena kehadiran Robin yang tiba-tiba, sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Muram. Seakan-akan ada beban besar tengah menjerat dirinya. Benar-benar bukan Sanji yang biasanya. Yang selalu genit pada setiap wanita yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku… Dan kalau boleh kutebak, apa masalahmu ada hubungannya dengan ahli pedang itu?" Robin tersenyum jahil saat mendapati kilatan warna merah jambu samar-samar terbentuk di pipi koki tersebut.

_Gotcha_! Umpan termakan… batin Robin geli.

"Ayolah… Ceritakan padaku. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? Maksudku pertengkaran _sepasang kekasih_?" Robin menekankan kata sepasang kekasih itu untuk meyakinkan hipotesanya. 3… 2…1… hitung Robin mundur sembari memperhatikan ekspresi wajah koki tampan itu.

Dan semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajah Sanji. Robin tersenyum puas. Dugaannya tepat. Dua orang yang nampak seperti rival itu rupanya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

"Aaaa~ jadi benar kalian berpacaran ya?" Robin tertawa usil. Sanji tak berkutik. Dipalingkannya wajahnya agar rona merah itu tak terlihat oleh sang arkeolog yang dijuluki si Anak Iblis tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

Sanji terdiam. Raut wajahnya kembali muram. Robin gemas melihatnya. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum berteriak.

"Zoro, aku tahu kau ada di balik pintu. Keluar, atau kulempar kau dengan kekuatan buah hana-hana milikku ini. Tak sopan menguping pembicaraan, kau tahu?"

Sanji tersentak. Seingatnya, Zoro-lah yang pertama kali meninggalkan meja makan dengan alasan ingin tidur. Tapi kenapa ia ada disini?

Zoro berjalan masuk dengan muka datarnya. Maksudnya, ekspresi datar yang selalu dimilikinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sanji hingga mau menjadi kekasih dari ahli pedang itu, batin Robin heran.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku tak mau melihat ada perang dingin di kapal ini…" setelah berkata seperti itu, Robin segera beranjak pergi.

Kesunyian menghampiri keduanya. Zoro berdiri tiga langkah jauhnya dari tempat Sanji bersandar sekarang. Keheningan yang serasa seabad ini dirasakan Zoro begitu menyebalkan. Ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak pandai memulai pembicaraan.

Tuhaaaan… Berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi si alis keriting ini, batin Zoro seraya mendekati Sanji yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Zoro berhenti tepat di sebelah Sanji yang masih memasang aura bermusuhan. Diberanikannya meraih tubuh pemilik jurus Blacleg itu. Merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan. Berharap ia tak menolaknya.

Harapan terkabul. Sanji diam saja saat Zoro memeluknya.

"Maaf… "bisik Zoro pelan. Diusapnya perlahan bahu Sanji. Sanji tak bereaksi. Ia masih kesal pada si rambut hijau itu. Seenaknya saja mencemburui Nami dan Luffy. Ia memang suka genit pada wanita manapun, termasuk Nami. Tapi satu-satunya yang ia cintai hanyalah pendekar pedang itu. Dasar bodoh… Rutuknya kesal dalam hati. Dan masalah Luffy. Jelas-jelas ia menganggap Luffy sama seperti saudaranya sendiri. Adik, lebih tepatnya. Tapi kenapa si Marimo satu itu malah cemburu tak jeals padanya hanya karena Luffy senang mengekorinya di dapur? Bukankah mereka sama-sama tahu kalau kapten mereka iut terlalu polos dan tak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain makanan dan ambisinya sebagai raja bajak laut? Benar-benar Marimo idiot!

Zoro masih saja membisikkan kata-kata maaf. Lama-lama Sanji jengah. Diangkatnya kepalanya. Iris birunya menatap langsung pada paras sang kekasih. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum. Zoro terlihat begitu menyesal. Tanpa ragu dikecupnya bibir sang pujaan hati. Hanya sentuhan ringan. Tak lebih. Tak ada nafsu.

"Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?"Zoro tersenyum lebar. Seharian diacuhkan rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Dan beban yang ada di bahunya serasa terbang saat mendengar jawaban Sanji.

"Tentu saja, idiot…"Sanji tersenyum dan memeluk leher Zoro. Zoro menyeringai. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Lagipula suasana sangat mendukung. Semua penghuni Going Merry pasti tak akan terbangun sebelum fajar menyingsing. Tanpa ragu dilumatnya bibir kemerahan Sanji yang tak bosan ia rasakan. Sedikit pahit karena tembakau yang selalu dihisapnya, dan rasa manis bercampur menjadi satu…

Sanji tahu, sentuhan itu tak akan berhenti sampai di tahap itu saja. Karenanya ia memejamkan mata dan berbisik pelan diantara hembusan nafas yang dirasanya makin berat karena gejolak darah muda yang dialirkan Zoro lewat sentuhan demi sentuhan pada tubuhnya, untuk membawanya ke tempat yang lebih privat.

Yah, Sanji tak keberatan kalau kekasihnya lagi-lagi akan membuatnya kesulitan berjalan esok hari…

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Author's Word Area : Hyaaaa… Ampuni sayaaa… Newbie disini, dan sukaaa sekali sama pair Zoro-Sanji, khukhukhu… Entah kenapa selalu deg-degan tiap baca fict dengan pair mereka berdua, hehehe.

Overall, review, please? *wink

Lovely,

Momo Kim ^^


End file.
